Dance pe Chance !
by fancy pari
Summary: Dushyant and Ishita join a dance class...what happens next..a short valentine day special story
1. Chapter 1

**College gate**

 **Dushyant:** Kitni der aur Ishita..bus chali jayegi….

Ishita is still chatting with her friends.

 **Ishita:** 2 min….abhi bus ko 5 min hai…

Dushyant impatiently checks his watch. He sees the bus coming from the corner.

 **Dushyant:** Ishitaaaa…chal…jaldi…Ishita starts walking fast, but cannot match the speed of him. He leaves trying to match her speed and runs full steam ahead, waving hands to the driver…

The bus stops, Dushyant almost gets in and stands there panting….

 **Driver:** kya hua….itna kya haaf raha hai…

 **Dushyant (panting):** ruko….woh…huffff…Ishi…huffff…..

Ishita calmly gets inside the bus behind him and smiles at the driver.

 **Ishita:** Thank you uncle…aaj aapne phir se mere liye bus roka…

Dushyant looks at her with a 'I don't believe you' look. He stands there huffing and puffing, meanwhile Ishita has settled cooly and is enjoying the scenery outside.

 **Ishita:** paani chahiye Dush..she hands him a bottle of water. He drinks half of it and gives it back.

 **Ishita:** driver uncle kitne sweet hai naa…roz mere liye bus rok lete hai..

 **Dushyant (angry):** Driver Uncle? Aur main jo PT Usha ki tarah bhaagta hoon uska kya?

 **Ishita (laughing):** PT Usha….hahahaaha..PT Usha nahi…Milkha Singh !

 **Dushyant (smile):** haan haan…tum samajh gayi naa..haan toh mera kya..mujhe toh aaj tak thank you nahi bola…

 **Ishita:** tum kaunsa mere liye bhaagte ho…apni exercise ke liye yeh daud lagate ho…college ke gate ke saamne khadi ladkiyon ko dikhaane ke liye…

 **Dushyant (combing hairs):** who toh hai..ab main itna handsome aur fit hoon toh kya karoon…

 **Ishita (making face):** Fit and handsome ! toh bataoo Mr Handsome…valentine day pe kaunsi princess ke saath dance pe jaa rahe ho..

 **Dushyant:** Bahut hai….Shanaya….Rini….Kirti….

 **Ishita:** Shanaya Ritesh ki nayi gf hai, Rini apne mama ke ghar jaa rahi hai aur Kirti…ne aaj subah subah tumhe manaa kar diya…

 **Dushyant (muttering):** Iske khabri pata nahi kahan kahan hai…

 **Ishita:** kuch kaha?

 **Dushyant:** Nahi toh..kuch bhi nahi…..waise tum he kisine poocha abhi tak..

 **Ishita (looking outside):** oh god….ab iska kya jawaab doon is donkey ko..

 **Dushyant (in her ears):** Kuch kaha?

 **Ishita (closing eyes, sighing):** Nahi…abhi tak nahi..har saal ki tarah iss baar bhi audience banke TV ke saamne baithoongi…

 **Dushyant:** hmmm…Yaar Ishita har saal hum dono Valentine day ki tayyari karte hai…ek card ki ummeed rakhte hai..

 **Ishita (sighing):** ek date ki raah dekhte hai…ek chocolate ke liye taraste hai…

 **Together:** lekin har saal…..akele ghar pe TV dekhte hai….laanat hai hum dono pe…

They both look at each other and laugh…

 **Dushyant:** koi nahi milne waala iss saal bhi..

 **Ishita:** hmmm…

Ishita gets a message on her phone. She checks it and chuckles.

 **Dushyant:** Naya joke?

 **Ishita:** haan..sort of…ek ad hai…naye salsa class ka…yahin – Jogi Nagar me…valentine special discount hai..4 classes me basic salsa….

 **Dushyant (chuckle):** What rubbish…4 class me salsa..mujhse toh 10 class me bhi nahi hoga…bakwaas..

 **Ishita:** you are right…faltoo me class jayenge…kya hoga…kuch ladke honge…

 **Dushyant:** Kuch ladkiyan..

 **Ishita:** phir couples pair honge..

 **Dushyant:** aur koi song pe dance karenge…main ladki ki kamar pakad sakta hoon..

 **Ishita:** koi ladka mujhe lift karega…

They both think about it separately.

 **Ishita:** Kya soch rahe ho? Jaoge class me?

 **Dushyant (dismissing):** What? Nope…paagal hai kya? Tum jaogi?

 **Ishita:** eeeeeksss..main aur salsa….never…

They both get down and go home separately.

 **Evening, dance class**

 **Voice: 5 6 7 8….** and twist….so beautiful…yes…

 **Ishita:** excuse..excuse me..

 **Instructor:** Yes..may I help you?

 **Ishita (nervous):** ahhh….I am ishita…aaj hi admission liya maine….

 **Instructor:** Oh good…welcome…do you have any experience before?

 **Ishita (licking lips, looking around):** No…no…I am new…

 **Instructor:** No problems…...filhaal sabke partners ban gaye hai…we are expecting a guy to come…kisine enquire kiya tha..tab tak you can just practice with me..

Ishita swallows as the instructor holds her hand and starts teaching her basic steps.

 **Instructor:** Relax Miss…don't be scared….1,2, 3 turn…turn…I said turn…

Ishita fumbles. The guy is still patient and continues teaching her. The instructor announces a water break. Ishita retreats and gulps down water. She has been sweating…

The instructor starts the song again…Ishita goes hopefully to him, he is busy with other student. Ishita's face falls, she watches all other couples dancing gracefully. She had hoped that she would meet someone today, someone fun- a tall, handsome guy. She is disappointed and seats herself.

She is almost close to tears, when the instructor walks to her.

 **Insructor:** Miss Ishita..I have got a partner for you..he is new just as you..I think you guys will make a good pair…come with me..

He holds Ishita's hand and dodging the dancing couples takes her to approach a guy who is dancing…ehhhhh sorry trying to dance!...clumsily..all alone…

The instructor taps his shoulder and the guy turns immediately with a huge smile…which soon turns to OOOO shaped mouth !

 **Ishita:** Dushyant ! tum…

 **Dushyant (croaking):** Ishita…..yahan?

They both look at each other. The instructor asks them to hold each other and dance…..

They both make weird faces at each other…..

 **Dushyant (mind):** Ohhhh God….yeh sukdi bombil (thin girl in Mumbai lingo)….iske saath kya nachoonga main

 **Ishita (mind):** Urhhhhhhhh…Dushyant…..isse acha toh main apne Papa ke saath na nach loon….

 **Instructor:** Come on guys…start dancinggggggg….1,2,3 turnnnnn…

 **Wellll..many guys requested Ishyant story..i got this short story idea...Valentine day is around the corner..so lets see if these guys make magic together ! tell me do you like it..it will probably be 2 or 3 chaps long...**


	2. Chapter 2

The song starts and everyone dances. Dushyant and Ishita look at each other and donot move.

 **Instructor:** hey you two..come on..practice…girls left leg back, boys right leg front..

They both sigh and start their routine.. 1,2 3…OUCHHHHHHH..

 **Dushyant (rubbing nose):** Yeh kya kiya…..arre left leg back…back…

 **Ishita: (rubbing forehead):** Oucccchhhh…sorry….tum jaante ho naa mujhe hamesha left right confusion hai …

 **Dushyant (slapping his forehead):** kahan phass gaya…chalo..ab dance karo…aur main jab aage aaoonga tab tum peeche jaana…

 **Dushyant:** 1, 2, 3 Ouchhhhhhh..

 **Ishita:** ab kya hua?

 **Dushyant (holding his feet):** Awwwww….mera per….tumhare joote…kam se kam 15 kilo ke honge..

 **Ishita (checking):** nahi toh….kaise hai? Monu(elder sister) ke hai…chupke se pahen liye maine….Salsa ke liye heels chahiye naa..

Dushyant limps and sits down.

 **Ishita:** itni jaldi thakk gaye? Mr fit ! hunhhh…

 **Dushyant:** tumhare saath dance karna khatre se khaali nahi hai…mujhse nahi hoga….hey bhagwaan..kya socha tha..kya ho gaya..

 **Ishita:** You are absolutely correct….maine bhi kya socha tha..koi tall, handsome ladka ayega jo mujhe phool ke jaise uthaega..phir mera naam poochega…jaan pehchaan badhayega…aur iss Valentine day pe ek date milega…aur mila toh kya….doodhi jaise haath waala ek pahelwaan..

 **Dushyant (angry):** Kya kaha? Pahelwaan? ….maine bhi kya kya socha thaa..ek khoobsurat si ladki – patli kamar waali, lambe baalon waali..meethi awaaz waali mera haath thaamegi….aur meri ungli pakadke naachegi…..aur mili toh kya….sukdi bombil….

 **Instructor:** Okay..thats for today….practice at home..see you all at next class..Bye..

Dushyant and Ishita walk out ignoring each other. They walk separately and wait for bus. They get in and sit in the same seat but with face away. In between each manage to steal a glance at each other. This happens separately, but then one time they both catch each other in the act. They can't help but smile and then laugh…

 **Dushyant:** Kya yaar Ishita….tumne toh kaha tha..EEEEEkkksss..main aur salsa..never….

 **Ishita:** achaa..tumne kya kaha tha? Pagal hai kya?

 **Dushyant (curving his lips):** who…valentine day ke liye yeh sab..

 **Ishita:** main bhi….magar next class me please partner change karte hai..

 **Dushyant:** 100%...hopefully next class tak mera per (leg) bhi theekh ho jayega..

 **Night**

 **Ishita (mind):** Bechara Dushyant….bahut dard hua hoga usse…phone karti hoon…

She messages in watsuppp..

 **Ishita:** hey…wassup..

 **Dushyant:** Bol…kya kaam hai?

 **Ishita:** tumhara per kaisa hai?

 **Dushyant:** fracture ho gaya hai..thanks to u…

 **Ishita:** what? OMG…I am sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry…

 **Dushyant:** ab sorry bolke kya faayda…2 hafte house arrest me rahoonga…..

 **Ishita:** soooooo soryyyyyy….tum aaram karo..main kal aati hoon….

 **Dushyant:** theekh hai..magar please apne who high heel 15 kilo waale joote mat pahenke aana…goodnight…

 **Next day morning:**

 **Ishita:** good morning aunty…

 **Dushyant M:** arre Ishi beta..aaao naa..kitne din baad..yeh kya mandir jaake aayi…maathe pe teeka hai..

 **Ishita:** Haan aunty..prasad lijiye naa..

 **Dushyant M:** thank you..lekin aaj mandir? Kya special hai?

 **Ishita:** woh…who aunty….kal meri wajah se Dushyant ka per fracture ho gaya..toh who jaldi theekh ho jaaye isliye mandir…

 **Dushyant M (smiles):** hmm….acha kiya..baitho main bulaati hoon ….Dushyant! DushyanTtTTTTT…

 **Ishita:** Nahi aunty..main dekhti hoon…bechara kaise chalega..dard hoga naa…

Dushyant's mother controls her chuckle as Ishita walks up to Dushyant's room.

 **Dushyant room**

An English song is blaring from his computer, his dirty clothes are strewn around, Dushyant is dancing like a monkey with a towel on his head…

The song stops suddenly…

 **Dushyant:** Kya Maa….main dance kar raha tha naa…

A book flies across and hits his towel covered face. He yells and removes the towel and stands there in shock !

 **Dushyant:** Ishi…tum..

 **Ishita:** tumhara fracture kaisa hai?

 **Dushyant (remembering and holding one leg):** Ohhhhh..puch mat…kitna dard kar raha hai

 **Ishita:** acha..itna dard ho raha hai ki…left leg ki jagah right leg pakda hai

 **Dushyant (looking down, changing leg):** oh haan…pata hi nahi chala..

Ishita charges on him and hits his stomach repeatedly.

 **Dushyant (pain):** Owwwww…..arre maar mat..sach me fracture ho jayegaa..Maaaa…Bachaoooooo…

His mother comes to his room.

 **Dushyant M:** Maaro ache se maaro….kyun jhooth kaha Ishi se…bechari tere liye mandir jaake aayi…

 **Dushyant:** yeh aur mandir…aur who bhi mere liye….hahahahaha….kyun jhooth bol rahi ho..pakka uss pandit ke ladke ko line maarne gayi hogi…valentine day pe date ke liye kuch bhi karegi yeh paagal..

 **Ishita (hitting him):** Kya kaha…mazaak udaa rahe ho mera..dekhna..tumhe iss valentine day pe koi moti…kaduu kahinki ladki milegi..pahelwaan kahinke…

 **Dushyant M:** bas bas….bas karo dono….school ke time se ek doosre ke liye partner dhoondh rahe ho…tum dono kab samjhoge…..you are the best partners for each other..

 **Dushyant (shock):** KYAAA…yeh sukdi Bombil…..kya Maa….

 **Ishita (angry):** haan aunty….aap mujhse pyaar nahi karti kya..is donkey ko mere palle baandh rahi hai..sheeeeee…

 **Dushyant M (giving up):** Hey Bhagwaan..aap hi kuch magic karo….inn dono ko akkal aa jayegi..

She leaves the room. Ishita and Dushyant stop fighting and look at each other. They think over what Dushyant's mom just said.

 **Dushyant (looking at Ishita):** Tum aur Main…..Yuckkkkkkk….no….never..

 **Ishita (shivering):** Issssshhhhhhhhhhh…..soch ke hi kaap rahi hoon…

 **Meanwhile….up….thoda aur up…waayyyyyyy more up…**

 **God (looking down at the fighting teenagers):** Hmmmmm….Let the magic begin…..he twists his fingers….

 **Await the magic in the next chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

Ishita is very angry with Dushyant and she leaves his room.

 **Dushyant (guilty):** ishi…

 **Ishita(angry):** Don't Ishi me….pehle sorry bolo…

 **Dushyant(sighing):** Okay..okay..I am sorry bass….

 **Ishita(angry):** Itni jaldi nahi….maafi chahiye toh mera kaam karna hoga..

 **Dushyant (bowing):** Boliye maharani ji…

 **Ishita (acting like a queen):** Uthooo…tumhe mere saath dance practice karni hogi…

 **Dushyant (falling on bed):** Hey bhagwaan…isse acha toh mujhe aise hi maar de…

 **Ishita (angry):** Kya kaha…u donkey..she throws pens from the desk on him…

 **Dushyant:** bahut ho gaya…nahi chahiye tumhari maafi…byee..he lies on his back and tries to sleep.

Ishita sits there and starts sobbing. Dushyant feels bad and sits next to her.

 **Dushyant:** ab ro kyun rahi ho?

 **Ishita (wiping tears):** Tumhe farak pad raha hai kya…Donkey kahin ke..

 **Dushyant (holding her by shoulder):** tu jaanti hai naa..i hate to see you cry..chal bata….kya legi hasne kaa? CCD me coffee? Yaa..wait…Sidharth Malhotra ki nayi movie?

Ishita nods her head as no and looks at him with pleading eyes and fluttering eyelashes.

 **Dushyant:** Oh God…theekh hai chal practice karte hai bass…iss baar mere per sambhaalke please..

 **Ishita (happy, getting up):** yeh sab main tumhare liye bhi kar rahi hoon..

 **Dushyant (playing song on mobile):** Who kaise

 **Ishita (holding his hand):** Buddhu..next class me partner change karenge toh hame dance bhi toh aana chahiye naa..

 **Dushyant (dancing):** Oooohhhhh….ab samajh me aaya…

The spend the afternoon dancing and practicing. Dushyant's mom looks at them and smiles. She dials her best friend- Ishita's mom.

 **Dushyant M:** Hello Kusum…lagta hai hamara sapna sach hone waala hai..

 **Ishita M:** Kya? Ishita wahan hai kya? Subah se gayab hai…

 **Dushyant M:** Dono dance practice kar rahe hai..Salsa dance…

 **Ishita M (happy):** Sach…..wow ! bhagwaaan ne sun li shayad…

 **Dushyant M:** Haan shayad…inn dono ke bheje me baat aa jaaye..toh bas hum dono ka bachpan ka sapna sach ho jayega..main aur tu…rishtedaar…

Dushyant and Ishita are tired after the dance practice. She flops on a chair and he sprawls on his bed

 **Dushyant M (coming with snacks):** Heloooo..kahin main disturb toh nahi kar rahi hoon naa..

 **Ishita (sitting straight):** Nahi aunty..Dushyant! uthoooo..main chalti hoon…aaj shaam ko ready rehna

 **Dushyant (sleepy):** Okay…byeeee..

She leaves. Dushyant's mom comes to him and strokes his hairs.

 **DushyantM:** Tum dono ki Jodi kitni cute hai….shaadi me khoob masti karenge hum sab log

 **Dushyant (getting up):** Oh Godddd….Maa kitni baar kaha hai..she is my buddy…aur kuch nahi

 **Dushyant M:** acha….toh uske saath yeh jor shor se salsa practice kyun kar rahe the?

 **Dushyant:** who toh aaj hum naye partner ke saath dance karne waale hai..toh practice kar rahe the..tum bhi naa..

 **Dushyant M (disappointed):** Kya….alag partner…chalo utho..yeh kya haalat banaa di hai room ki..

In the evening Ishita and Dushyant leave for the dance class. Dushyant's mother prays again to God…

 **Dance class**

 **Dushyant:** Hi Sam (instructor)..ek request hai..

 **Sam:** hmm..what?

 **Ishita:** Hum dono ko koi doosra partner chahiye….its not working out between us you see..

 **Sam:** but you both look cute…

 **Dushyant:** Haan..but dance bhi toh hona chahiye naa…so will you do it?

 **Sam (shrugging):** Okay…whatever you feel…magar thoda rukna hoga…..agar koi naya aayega toh u guys can change..allright?

They agree and start the dance together. Today they are much co-ordinated and follow the rhythm better as they have practiced.

 **Sam:** Okay guys…..here is the next step for you guys…5,6,7 guy lifts the girl….hold and release gently.

 **Dushyant:** Oh god…abhi tujhe uthaana hoga..chal bhai Dushyant…sukdi bombil ko uthaa le..

He lifts her easily, she closes her eyes in fear. He holds her and looks at her face. Something happens and he continues to stare at her. She is looking cute with closed eyes and tight eyebrows.

 **Ishita (opens her eyes):** Dush…Dush…kya kar rahe ho..utaaro..get me down..

Dushyant snaps out and releases her, she falls down with a thud. The entire class looks and laughs. Ishita gets red and gets up dusting her clothes.

 **Dushyant:** Sorry..sorry Ishi..woh..

 **Ishita:** Pata hai…badla liya hai tumne…maine kal tumhe chot pahunchaiyi naa..

 **Dushyant:** what? No..no..sach me..by mistake..

 **Ishita:** Okay..okay…ab step pe dhyaan do…pata nahi who naya partner kab aayega..

They practice the step of lifting and dipping partners a couple of times. They are getting better. The last time they dip together, Ishita feels Dushyant gripping her waist tighter. She gasps and is surprised at her reaction. As they finish the step, she glances a look at his handsome freshly shaven face. There is a lingering scent of after shave and she inhales the delicious smell..

 **Dushyant:** Ishi..Ishi..kya dekh rahi ho?

 **Ishita (snapping out):** Haan..kya..kuch nahi…

She turns on her heels, her hair opens up and hits Dushyant on his face.

 **Dushyant:** Ouchhhh..

 **Ishita:** oops…sorry..sorrry

 **Dushyant (irritated):** apne jhadoo jaise baal sambhaalo…

Ishita looks at him angrily and goes to tie her hairs. She returns, her hairs in a bun and she sees Sam with a new girl talking to Dushyant.

 **Sam:** So…I hope you two will have a good time…Ohh Miss Ishita…Dushyant ki nayi partner aa gayi hai…

 **Girl:** Hi… I am Purvi…

 **Dushyant:** Nice name…which college?

 **Purvi:** NM….commerce 2nd year..tum?

 **Dushyant:** wow…main bhi commerce 2nd year…SK college..

Ishita feels left out and coughs angrily.

 **Dushyant:** Oh….yeh Ishita hai..meri purani partner…

 **Ishita (looks at him angrily):** main jaa rahi hoon Sam ke paas…you guys enjoy…

Dushyant watches her stomp out.

 **Purvi (looking at Ishita):** Hmmm…girlfriend? I think she is jealous..

 **Dushyant:** GF? Aur who bhi Ishi? No chance..bachpan se paagal hai…chodo usse…tum batooo…any boyfriend?

 **Purvi (raising eyebrow):** Ohhh..seedhe point ki baat kar di tumne..I like it…mujhe frank and handsome ladke pasand hai..

 **Dushyant (happy):** Handsome? U think I am handsome…

 **Purvi (holding hand for dance):** Dance ke baad coffee peene chalo…phir aur bhi baaten karenge…she smiles at him.

Ishita watches this from a distance. She is bubbling with anger and is becoming redder. She cannot watch anymore and decides to leave..

 **Sam:** Miss Ishita…wait….where are you going? I have got your partner.

Ishita stops and turns around. She stands there rooted as a very handsome youngster smiles at her.

 **Boy (forwarding for hand shake):** Hi…I am Kavin…and you?

 **Ishita (getting lost):** Ishi….

 **Kavin (amused):** Ishi…Ishi…helooo…

 **Ishita (snapping out):** haan…you you are my dance partner..

 **Kavin (smiling):** yes…chale…waise…you look cute….

 **Ishita (blushes):** Thanks…and you are soo handsome…..

Kavin smiles and takes her hand gently like a gentleman and proceeds to dance with Ishita…

 **So the magic has begun ! How will it work out but?**


	4. Chapter 4

The two partners dance away.

Dushyant is twirling Purvi and her pony tail hits his cheek every time. Dushyant gets irritated, Ishita laughs. He sees that and changes his face expressions.

 **Purvi:** oops ..sorry baal…main abhi baandh deti hoon…she starts to tie a bun…

 **Dushyant (stops her):** arre…tum sorry kyun bol rahi ho..tumhari pony bahut cute hai…aur tumhare baal..ekdum silky hai..mujhe pata bhi nahi chala..hmm

 **Purvi:** aww..thanks..Dushyant tum bahut sweet ho..

Dushyant smiles and looks over at Ishita. He smiles as he sees her all irritated. Ishita is lost in her anger and accidentally steps on Kavin's toes and their foreheads bang in pain.

 **Kavin (pain):** Oucchhh….Ishi….

 **Dushyant (small laugh):** Best of luck bhai…abhi toh bas shuruat hai..

 **Ishita (embarrassed):** Sorry Sorry Kavin….i didn't mean it…zyaada lagii toh nahi naa…

Kavin looks at her apologetic and worked up face. He smiles and comes closer to her. He holds her face with his two hands and gently touches their forehead together.

 **Kavin:** Meri maa kehti hai..jab do logon ka maata takraata hai..toh dobara halke se takrana chahiye..warna sar par seeng (horns) ugg jaate hai….

 **Ishita (smile):** Tum maante ho iss baat ko..

 **Kavin:** Nahi..magar tum jaisi cute aur khoobsurat ladki ke saath chance nahi le sakte naa..

Ishits blushes and looks at Dushyant. He looks elsewhere and holds Purvi's hands tighter.

 **Purvi:** Ouchh…Dushyant..aaram se….

 **Dushyant (apologetic):** I am sorry…pata nahi chala…

 **Purvi(holding his biceps):** super strength jo hai…do you workout?

 **Kavin:** Ishi….tumhare chehre pe gussa bilkul acha nahi lagta….come on give me a cute smile..

 **Ishita (smiling):** sorry…tum kya keh rahe the?

 **Kavin (touching her hairs):** itne khoobsurat baalon ko baandhke kyun rakha hai….inhe azaad karo…

Ishita opens her hairs. Dushyant looks on mesmerized. Their eyes meet…

 **After class**

Ishita walks to Dushyant, he is busy chatting with Purvi. She locks her arm with Dushyant with attitude like he is her property.

 **Ishita:** Chale Dushyant…late ho raha hai…bus nikal jaayegi..

 **Dushyant (confused):** Ishi..tum jaao..main nahi aa raha aaj..kuch kaam hai..

 **Ishita (eyes narrow):** kaam? Kaisa kaam?

 **Dushyant (swallowing):** Woh…woh…

 **Purvi (coming and locking other hand):** I am ready Dushyant….coffee ke liye chale? Bye Ishita..

Dushyant picks his bag and walks ahead with Purvi. Ishita stands there open mouthed.

 **Kavin:** hey Ishi….akele kya kar rahi ho?

 **Ishita (irritated):** kuch nahi…she looks at her watch and mutters…Oh Shit! Iss donkey ke chakkar me bus toh gayi….

 **Kavin:** Bus? Tum bus ke liye ruki ho…chalo main tumhe drop karta hoon…

 **Ishita:** No..I am fine..thanks..

 **Kavin:** Come on..issi bahaane thodi friendship hi hogi…..please..

 **Coffee house**

 **Purvi (scanning the menu):** kya piyoo..samajh nahi aa raha hai….ummm…okay..I will have a cappuchino…

 **Dushyant (giving order to waiter):** 1 iced coffee, 1 cold sparkle with less sugar and 2 chicken sandwiches..

 **Purvi (surprised):** Dushyant !yeh cold sparkle kiske liye? Aur main vegetarian hoon…get me a cappuchino…

 **Dushyant (sorry, slapping forehead):** So sorry Purvi..woh main aur Ishi hamesha yehi order karte hai..toh it just slipped out of my mouth..

 **Purvi (laugh):** Tum Ishita ke alaava kisi ladki ke saath yahan nahi aaye ho kya?

 **Dushyant (fond smile):** yeahh…..main aur Ishi bachpan se best friends hai…hamesha saath saath..actually hamari moms bhi best friends hai….ek din bhi Ishi se jhagda kiye nahi jaata..aur naahi ek din bhi usse bina baat kiye….

Purvi looks at him with a knowing smile….

 **Kavin's car**

Ishita is glancing through the CDs collection of Kavin.

 **Kavin:** Tumhe kuch pasand aaya?

 **Ishita (browsing):** Nope…tum kya sirf ye rock songs hi sunte ho..tumhe romantic gaane nahi pasand?

 **Kavin (laughing):** romantic gaane? Zyaadatar ladko ko aise hi hard rock stuff pasand hoti hai..

 **Ishita:** haan sahi kaha..Dushyant bhi rock music sunta hai..magar jab main hoti hoon uske saath…toh mere liye radio me soft songs dhoonta hai..phir hum earphones share karke gaane sunte hai…

 **Kavin (amused):** aur kya pasand hai tumhe? Hmm acha bataoo..tumhara favorite color kya hai?

 **Ishita:** Red !

 **Kavin (making face):** Itna bhadkila color? I love blue…Its more classy..mera favorite football team color – Chelsea..

 **Ishita:** pata hai Dushyant ka fav football team Man U hai….jab bhi unka match hota hai..mujhe red tshirt pehenne kehta hai…he says "Ishi in red is my lucky charm"….

Kavin watches her face as she talks animatedly about Dushyant…

 **Outside coffee shop:**

 **Purvi:** I had a nice time with you Dushyant….

 **Dushyant:** Really? Me too..Thanks..

 **Purvi:** tum valentine day pe kya kar rahe ho?

 **Dushyant:** kuch nahi…I mean..kuch plan bana nahi hai..

 **Purvi:** Ohh..kahin tum aur Ishita?

 **Dushyant:** what? Main aur Ishi…no chance…we are just friends…

 **Purvi (smile):** Reallly?

 **Dushyant (confused):** yeah….sach me

 **Purvi:** Okay..tum keh rahe ho toh main maan leti hoon…so?

 **Dushyant:** so?

 **Purvi (smile):** So can we both go out on Valentine day?

 **Dushyant(shocked):** what?

 **Purvi (sad):** sorry…its fine agar koi aur plan hai toh…i..I understand..bye Dushyant…milte hai next class me..

Dushyant stands there confused, what to say. He thinks for a minute and then runs behind Purvi.

 **Dushyant:** Purvi…wait..woh..kahan aur kitne baje?

 **Purvi:** I will call you…Thanks Dushyant…bye..

 **Outside Ishita house**

 **Ishita:** Thank you Kavin….andar aao naa

 **Kavin:** No..some other time..take care..Ishi..ek baat puchoon?

 **Ishita:** Haan?

 **Kavin (shy):** will…will you be my valentine….

Ishita looks at him in shock. She doesn't reply, her throat gets dry and heartbeats increase…

 **Kavin:** Look..don't get me wrong..yeh hamari pehli mulaqat hai..but..tum bahut khoobsurat ho..aur ho sakta hai….hum agar baar baar mile toh you know….ache se jaan paaye…Ishi..Ishi..he snaps his fingers..

 **Ishita:** haan..kya? valentine?

 **Kavin:** so..whats your answer?

 **Ishita (unsure):** umm…who..

 **Kavin:** Its okay….koi pressure mat lo….tum No bol sakti ho…we can still be friends…okay…

 **Ishita (smiling):** aisi baat nahi hai…I will love to be your valentine..

 **Kavin (smile):** Thanks Ishi..Good night beautiful….

Ishita walks back to her house in a daze. Her mother watches a car go.

 **IshitaM:** ishi…kaun thaa who? Dushyant thaa kya? Andar kyun nahi aaya?

 **Ishita:** Nahi Maa..Dushyant nahi thaa..it was Kavin…

 **IshitaM:** Kavin? Yeh kaun hai?

 **Ishita:** dance class me naya partner hai..

 **IshitaM:** Ohh..Dushyant ko kya hua? Who kahan hai?

 **Ishita (irritated):** Kya tabse Dushyant, Dushyant..woh nahi aaya..gaya hai coffee shop Purvi ke saath..

Ishita storms into her room.

 **IshitaM:** Hello Sushma….

 **DushyantM:** Haan bol Kusum..

 **IshitaM:** Dushyant ghar aya kya? Ishita bata rahi thi who kisi Purvi ke saath gaya hai coffee peene?

 **Dushyant M(worried):** Kya? yeh ladka bhi naa..kya yaar hamara plan toh flop lag raha hai..

 **IshitaM:** Ishi bahut upset dikh rahi hai…who kisi aur ladke ke saath aayi..koi Kavin..

 **DushyantM(sigh):** hmmm…tu baat kar Ishi se..main Dushyant se baat karti hoon…

Dushyant reaches home. He is walking inside thinking something.

 **DushyantM:** aa gaya tu? Tera phone bandh kyun hai? Pata hai Ishi 10 baar phone kar chuki hai…

 **Dushyant (checking phone):** ohh..Maa maine dekha nahi..battery down thi..

 **DushyantM:** hmm..toh kaisi thi teri coffee date?

 **Dushyant:** Coffee date?

 **Dushyant M:** Haan…Ishi bata rahi thi..tum dono ko naye partner mil gaye aur tu uss ladki ke saath coffee peene gaya..

 **Dushyant:** uss chipkali ko koi kaam dhandha nahi hai kya…hamesha news reporter ki tarah sabko news deti rehti hai..

 **DushyantM:** arre itna kyun bhaav khaa raha hai…nahi bataana hai toh mat bata…ek baar Ishi se baat kar le magar..

Dushyant walks upto his room and charges his phone. He sits down and thinks about what happened in the evening.

 **Dushyant (thinking):** Pehli baar mujhe kisine valentine banaya hai…toh mujhe toh khushi se naachna chahiye..magar main khush kyun nahi hoon…pata nahi mera dil kya chahta hai..ek baar Ishi se baat karta hoon..shayad thoda acha lagega..

His phone rings, he jumps up and picks it with a smile.

 **Dushyant:** Ishi…..

 **Purvi:** Ishi? Main Purvi bol rahi hoon..

Dushyant checks his phone, Its Purvi..

 **Dushyant:** Sorry…maine dekha nahi..bolo..kya kaam hai?

 **Purvi (surprised):** Kaam? Kya main tumhe aise hi phone nahi kar sakti..

Dushyant and Purvi chat for some time, ishita tries Dushyant's mobile time and again. She gets angry that his phone is busy. She throws her mobile and hits her pillow.

 **IshitaM:** Ishi…kabse bula rahi hoon…khaana khaane chal..

 **Ishita (angry):** Nahi khaana mujhe…

 **Ishita M(checking her head):** Bukhaar toh nahi hai…tabiyat toh theekh hai..phir kya baat hai?

 **Ishita (turning face away):** Kuch nahi hua…

 **IshitaM (smile):** hmmm..samjhi…Dushyant ke saath roj ka jhagda nahi hua…toh tumhe kaise bhookh lagegi…

 **Ishita (tears):** naam mat lo uskaa Maa…samajhta kya hai…Donkey kahin ka….baat hi nahi karoongi usse…stupid..dumbo..fool…

Her phone rings at the same time. She wants to pick it but pretends to be angry in front of her mother.

 **IshitaM:** dekha…tumne usse dil se yaad kiya…toh uska phone aa gaya…ab baat kyun nahi kar rahi?

 **Ishita:** maine kuch usse yaad-waad nahi kiya…mujhe nahi baat karni usse..

 **IshitaM (picks phone):** Hello..Dushyant beta…Ishita gussa hai tumse..woh baat nahi karna….Ishita snatches the phone from her mother..

 **Ishita:** Kya baat hai…Maa ke kehne pe baat rahi hoon tumse..

 **Dushyant:** maine bhi Maa ke kehne pe hi phone kiya thaa..

 **Ishita:** toh mat baat karo…

 **Dushyant (irritated):** Hadd hai…tumhi ne 10 baar phone kiya tha….abhi bhi jab Purvi se baat kar raha tha tab bhi 2 calls the tumhare…

 **Ishita (shocked):** Purvi? Tum Purvi se?

 **Dushyant (guilty):** usne phone kiya tha..maine nahi…

 **Ishita (angry):** Tum mujhe kyun explain kar rahe ho? Tum koi bhi ladki se baat karo..mujhe kya..

 **Dushyant (irritated):** Tumhe seedhe mooh baat karna hai toh karo…warna main phone rakh raha hoon…

They both cut the phone in anger. Ishita keeps the phone down and cries. She cannot understand the new emotion inside her – she is angry, irritated….irritated that Dushyant is giving importance to some other girl, angry that its not her….

On the other hand Dushyant is equally guilty. Guilty that he hurt Ishita…he knows she must be crying and he hated to see tears in her eyes…he swallows his anger and dials Ishita's number…

 **Ishita (light sobbing):** Hello..

 **Kavin:** Ishi…Ishi…you okay? Tum ro rahi ho? Oh my god…sab theekh hai naa?

 **Ishita (wiping tears):** Haan..sab theekh hai..I am fine..

 **Kavin(smile):** Kisise ladaai huyi kya?

Ishita keeps quiet.

 **Kavin:** Ishi..helooo..you there?

 **Ishita (irritated):** Haan..main yahi hoon..aur please mera naam Ishita hai..

 **Kavin (taken aback):** Okay….sorry…Ishita…ab theekh hai?

 **Meanwhile, Dushyant….**

 **Dushyant (mind):** phir se busy..kisse baat kar rahi hai? He gets increasingly irritated..finally he gets through..

 **Dushyant (relief):** Ishi…

 **Ishita (snapping):** Ishita…my name is Ishita…kitni baar kahoon main..

 **Dushyant (confused):** Ishi? Mujhe pata hai tumhara naam Ishita hai…but I always call you Ishi…kya ho gaya tujhe?

 **Ishita (realizing):** sorry…who…mujhe laga Kavin hai..

 **Dushyant (feeling pain in heart):** Kavin? Tumne apna phone number diya usse?

 **Ishita:** haan…tum chale gaye Purvi ke saath…meri bus choot gayi..toh Kavin ne aaj mujhe ghar drop kiya…

 **Dushyant (jealous):** Ohh…..toh baat yahan tak pahunch gayi…aaj ghar drop kiya…what next? Valentine day pe date?

 **Ishita (angry, sad):** Haan…

 **Dushyant (deflated, small voice):** What? Ishi…tu..tu Kavin?

 **Ishita (tears):** usne mujhe poocha….toh maine bhi haan keh diya..

 **Dushyant (irritated):** Great…..congratulations Miss Ishita...tumhe tumhara pehla valentine Mubarak….waise mujhe bhi congratulate karo…

 **Ishita:** Tumhe bhi? Kyun?

 **Dushyant (sad, yet proud):** Kyunki mujhe bhi mera Valentine mil gaya hai….Main aur Purvi saath milke valentine day celebrate karenge..

 **Ishita (tears flowing):** Ohh…Congratulations Dushyant….i hope you have a wonderful time with her..

They both hang up the phone and cry separately without understanding why they are sad !


	5. Chapter 5

Next day morning both Ishita and Dushyant wake up with a sad face and swollen eyes. They do not eat anything, are listless and attend their lectures with the least interest. They manage to avoid each other, they do not have the energy to face each other.

 **Evening, dance class..**

They arrive separately for the dance class. Dushyant arrives first, he sees Ishita step in slowly, head bowed down. She looks up to see him in front of her. Her heart lifts up and she sees a smile on his face too. They both walk towards each other, when Purvi comes in waving a big hi..

 **Purvi:** Hey Dushyant !...

Ishita stops at her tracks as she watches Purvi walk fast and hugging a surprised Dushyant !

 **Purvi:** arre…kya baat hai..mujhe dekhkar khush nahi huye? Peeche kya dekh rahe ho?

Ishits turns her face away quickly wiping that one small tear.

 **Kavin:** Ishitaa….ufff…subah se ruka tha..tumhe dekhne ke liye.. hey whats the matter? Tum upset kyun ho?

 **Ishita (trying to smile):** upset ? main? Nahi toh…bas halka sar dard hai..

 **Kavin: (touching her forehead):** agar tumhari tabiyat theekh nahi hai toh aaj practice nahi karte hai…its fine..

Ishita turns to see if Dushyant is watching them. He is ! but he is not reacting …

 **Ishita (sad):** Its okay Kavin….chalo practice karte hai…

 **Dushyant and Purvi**

Dushyant and Purvi are practicing. Purvi notes that he is just not interested and sometimes forgets.

 **Purvi:** Dushyant…2min ka break lete hai kya?

They both step out of the class. Purvi gets them some water, he sips it absentmindedly.

 **Purvi:** Dushyant..tumhe koi tension hai kya? Itne bujhe bujhe se kyun ho? Dance me bhi dhyaan nahi hai..

 **Dushyant:** nahi toh…I am fine…his eyes dart inside the class, he watches as Kavin is practicing his lifts with an uncomfortable Ishita..he almost gets up from his seat as Kavin holds her waist…

 **Purvi (changing topic):** acha yeh sab chodo….class ke baad mujhe hamare valentine celebration ke baare me baat karni hai..

 **Dushyant (guilty):** Purvi..mujhe woh…valentine day ke baare me…

 **Purvi (cutting in, sounding excited):** Tum bhi excited ho naa..main bhi..pata hai yeh mere life ka first valentine day hai…mujhe aaj tak kisine nahi poocha…..bahut bura lagta tha jab mere friends date pe jaati…magar iss saal nahi…This year will be special..you know why? Because you will be with me..

 **Dushyant (feeling bad):** Hmm…its first for me too…chale..practice karte hai..

He steps in as he feels bad for Purvi, he doesn't want to spoil her mood.

Dushyant manages to put on a fake smile for Purvi and shows some enthusiasm in his dancing.

 **Kavin (dancing):** Ishitaa jaanti ho….main hamesha se kya karna chahta tha valentine day pe?

 **Ishita (least interest):** hmm

 **Kavin:** pehle candlelight dinner, phir ek dance…

 **Ishita:** Dance?

 **Kavin:** Haan…We will have a great time together..you and me…

 **Ishita (unsure):** Kavin…main…

 **Kavin (smile):** tumhare liye kal raat se romantic gaane sun raha hoon…tumhe pasand hai naa….

 **Ishita (small smile):** hmm….. She watches as Kavin looks genuinely happy…

 **After class**

 **Purvi (excited):** Toh..tumne kya socha hai? Kahan jaayenge? Acha main kya pehnoo? Tumhe kya pasand hai?

 **Dushyant:** pata nahi…

 **Sam:** Allright guys ! as part of our discount and promotion strategy we are offering all our students a free entry to the biggest valentine day party in Club – Love all around !

 **Purvi (jumping):** Wow ! Dush….this will be perfect..what do you say?

 **Dushyant:** hmm…okay….

 **Purvi:** Ishitaaa…hey…she waves at her. Ishita walks to her. She glances at Dushyant..

 **Ishita:** tumne bulaya?

 **Purvi:** Haan…kya tum aur Kavin jaane waale ho valentine day party me? Main aur Dush jaane waale hai.

Ishita looks at Dushyant. He averts her gaze.

 **Ishita (smile):** pata nahi..maine aur Kavin ke kuch decide nahi kiya..

 **Kavin:** Kya decide nahi kiya?

 **Purvi:** Hey Kavin…who main bas pooch rahi thi..kya tum dono bhi Club – Love all around ki party me aaoge? Mere friends pichle saal gaye the..bahut mazaa aaya tha unhe…

 **Kavin:** maine bhi suna hai..kaafi romantic hota hai sab kuch..aur pata hai party ke end pe ek lucky draw hota hai …uske winners ko free candle light dinner milta hai..

 **Purvi (jumping):** WoWWW ! hum bhi contest me part lenge naa Dush? Dushyant…..

 **Dushyant (coming back):** Hann…theekh hai…looking at Ishita – Ishi chalo…late ho jayega..

 **Kavin:** Dushyant..main drop kar doonga Ishi ko…in fact…agar tumhara aur Purvi ka koi aur plan na ho toh tum dono bhi chalo…..

All of them get inside the car. Purvi and Ishita sit behind.

 **Purvi:** wow….kitna acha hai..hum chaaro dost ban gaye…kyun naa hum log next week koi movie dekhne jaaye?

 **Kavin:** next week mushkil hai….he adjusts the mirror to see Ishita's face clearly. Dushyant sees this and folds his fists in anger.

 **Kavin:** Kya baat hai Dushyant….upset lag rahe ho?

 **Dushyant:** Kya? Nahi toh..he looks outside..

 **Kavin (teasing):** Tumhe seat exchange karna hai toh kar sakte ho…Ishita aage aa jaoo…

 **Ishita (looking at Dushyant):** I am fine..thanks..

 **Kavin:** Purvi..party kitne baje hai?

 **Purvi (reading the pamphlet):** entry by 7 pm likha hai…

 **Kavin:** Oh noooo…main toh 6 baje tak hi free hoonga…aur uske baad agar Ishita tumhe pick karne aaon toh party ke liye bahut late ho jayega…

 **Purvi:** hum late nahi ho sakte hai…Sam bata raha tha itna rush hota hai..ki 7 pm ke baad strictly no entry…

 **Kavin:** Oh no..toh kya kare?

 **Purvi:** Main toh direct aa jaaoongi..mere ghar ke paas hai club..Dushyant..kyun naa tum aur Ishita saath me aao..hum sab club ke bahar milte hai..what say?

 **Kavin (agreeing):** Fab idea Purvi ! toh plan pakka guys….

 **Outside Ishita house**

 **Ishita (getting down):** Okay..thanks Kavin..Bye everybody..Bye Dush…

 **Kavin (getting down):** one sec Ishita..

He comes to Ishita. Dushyant watches and swallows the lump in his throat.

 **Kavin (whispering):** I am so looking forward for this valentine day..because of you Ishita..good night..

Dushyant gets down and slams the door hard.

 **Dushyant (upset):** Sorry…main…main bhi chalta hoon..mera ghar paas me hi hai.. Bye..

Ishita watches as he leaves without giving her a second glance.

 **Purvi (running behind):** Dushyant…wait… dushyant stops and turns.

Purvi smiles and looks down shyly. Then she stands on her tiptoes and kisses him on his cheek.

 **Purvi:** Gudnight Dushyant…..do come in my dreams…Bye…

Dushyant looks at Ishita, he notes slight tears in her eyes and walks fast ahead wiping the tears of his own..

Ishita doesn't eat dinner and spends time switching on and off her bedside lamp.

 **Ishita (mind):** whats happening…..why am I so angry? Mujhe kiss baat se gussa hai? Iss baat se ki Purvi Dushyant ko touch kar rahi thi yaa iss baat se ki Dush mera valentine nahi hai…

She sheds tears. She holds her favorite teddy bear – obviously gifted by Dushyant.

Dushyant picks up an unnecessary fight with his younger brother and bangs his door shut. He throws his books around and messes his room.

 **Dushyant (mind):** Kya samajhta hai woh Kavin apne aap ko?…Ishi ko haath lagaya usne? Mann toh kar raha tha..wahi ek punch maaroo..he hits the wall with great force..

He ignores the pain of his fists, rubs his tears.

 **Dushyant (mind):** magar Ishi ne usse nahi rokaa…naa kuch kaha..magar mujhe kyun farak pad raha hai…Ishi ki apni life hai..woh kisike saath bhi jaa sakti hai…Ohh God ! main nahi chahta who kabhi kisi aur ke saath jaaye..

 **Valentine day…**

How much ever both Ishita and Dushyant want the day to go so very slowly, the afternoon of valentine arrives…

 **Dushyant(on phone):** Helooo..haan Purvi..

 **Purvi (sobs):** dushyant….I…I am sorry..

 **Dushyant (worried, confused):** Tum ro rahi ho? Kya hua?

 **Purvi:** Meri Mom ka phone aaya tha….meri didi ki engagement hai 2 din baad….toh mujhe aaj hi Kanpur jaana hoga..main aaj club nahi aa sakti…abhi nikal rahi hoon…

 **Dushyant (relief):** Yeh toh achi baat hai naa..tum ro kyun rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** woh…yeh tumhara bhi pehla valentine day hai..aur aise last moment me plans cancel ho gaye toh mujhe bahut bura lag raha hai.

 **Dushyant:** Its okay Purvi..filhaal meri fikar mat karo..apni bahen ki engagement ko enjoy karo..

Dushyant feels light like some weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He feels strangely relieved that he would not have to spend time with Purvi anymore..

 **Dushyant (mind):** Yes …yes…Ishi ko batata hoon..

He suddenly realizes Ishita still has her date with Kavin and he was supposed to escort her till the club.

 **Dushyant (mind):** Kya karoon? Plan cancel kar doon? Nahi…main Ishi ko nahi bataaoonga…uska pehla valentine day hai…shayad who enjoy karegi Kavin ke saath…mujhe Ishi ke liye yeh karna hoga..

 **Evening,**

Dushyant gets ready to go to the club with Ishita.

 **dushyantM:** arre waah….someone is looking very handsome today..

 **Dushyant:** kya Maa….

 **DushyantM:** No I am serious..Ishi dekhegi toh behosh naa ho jaaye…

 **Dushyant:** maa…main aur Ishi sirf club tak saath jaa rahe hai…uski date Kavin ke saath hai..

 **DushyantM:** ek baat toh bata..yeh Kavin dikhta kaisa hai? Tumse toh zyaada handsome nahi hoga?

 **Dushyant (rolling eyes):** maaaaaa….main chalta hoon..nahi toh hum dono ko auto bhi nahi milegi..

 **DushyantM:** arre..aaj ke din toh style se jaa..Papa ko manaa liya maine…yeh le car ki chaabi..

 **Dushyant (eyes open wide):** WHattt? Papa ki gaadi?

He leaves his house and reaches Ishita's house.

 **IshitaM:** arre aao Dushyant….after soo long..tum toh hum sab ko bhool ho gaye..

 **Dushyant (smiling):** Nahi aunty..aisi koi baat nahi hai..

 **IshitaM:** Baitho…Ishita tayyar hai..abhi bulaati hoon..

Dushyant sits on the sofa and picks a magazine. He senses Ishita's presence in the room with her soft voice.

 **Ishita:** Hi Dushyant…

He looks up and glances at her with lots of love in his eyes. His Ishita – she looks like a beauty queen today.

 **Dushyant:** ishi….

 **Ishita:** Haan…

 **Dushyant (controlling his emotions):** Chale…

They both walk out together.

 **IshitaM:** ek min ruko….

 **Ishita:** kya Maa..

 **IshitaM (getting mobile):** tum dono ki ek photo toh le loon..

 **Dushyant:** aunty…iski kya zaroorat hai..

 **IshitaM:** tum dono ko aise saath dekhke tumhari bachpan ki yaad aa gayi…tum dono jab 5 saal ke the..toh tumhari class party me partners the…Ishita ne aise hi ek red frock pehni thi aur tumne aise hi vest….main bas wohi yaade taaza karna chahti thi…

Ishita and Dushyant smile and pose for a picture together. They leave the house.

 **IshitaM:** Hello Sushma

 **DushyantM:** Haan Kusum…tumne photo li unn dono ki?

 **IshitaM:** haan…pata hai Sushma..itne cute lag rahe hai dono…meri nazar naa lage…

 **DushyantM:** Haan yaar…..

 **Dushyant car**

Dushyant plays the radio and as is his habit he searches for romantic songs. Every channel has romantic numbers on occasion of valentine day !

 **Song**

 ** _Ishq bulava jaane kab aave  
Ishq bulava aave jab aave..  
Main ta kol tere rehna  
Main ta kol tere rehna_**

 **Dushyant (thinking):** Yeh gaana ekdum mere dil ki baat bataa raha hai….tumhare saath har din bitaana chahta hoon..tumse baat na karoon toh din acha nahi guzarta mera…

 ** _Main ta baitha kol tere…  
(Kol means _****_साथ_** ** _/With)_**

 ** _Tainu takda ravaan  
Baaton pe teri hansda ravaan  
Pagal main khud nu banaanda ravaan  
_**Tu hansdi rave, main hansaanda ravaan  
Tainu takda rawaan…

 **Ishita( mind):** Kyun jhagadte ho har din mere saath Dushyant….magar utne hi pyaar se manaate bhi ho….acha lagta hai mujhe..tumse jhagadna bhi aur tumhara manaana bhi..

They both reach the club. There is already a crowd of people and a long line in front.

 **Dushyant:** Tum line me ruko….Kavin ke aate hi main nikal jaoonga..

 **Ishita:** Purvi kahan hai? Kahin tum dono ka kuch aur plan?

 **Dushyant:** Nahi…Purvi…Purvi nahi aa rahi hai…usse Kanpur jaana pada..

 **Ishita (shocked):** Dushyant…tumne mujhe kyun nahi bataaya…tum yahan….akele..

 **Dushyant (smile):** arre meri chodoo…I am fine…tumhara pehla valentine day hai..I hope you have a good time…waise Kavin hai kahan..call toh karo…

 **Ishita (after trying):** Pata nahi…woh mera phone nahi uthaa raha..kya Karen?

 **Dushyant:** Ek kaam karte hai…hum dono line me rukte hai…yahan sirf couples entry allowed hai…atleast tum andar toh pahuncho..jab Kavin aa jayega tab main chala jaoonga…

They both stand in the line and finally manage to get in. they see that the door closes behind them. They are the last couple to enter the club.

 **Welcome to the biggest valentine party in town ! its Love all around….**

 ** _Happy Valentine's day to all ! wait wait...the magic is not over yet... one more chapter to go...please stay with me and please please review..._**


	6. Chapter 6

They step in and see the crowd…full of lovey-dovey couples, some groups of friends. They stand here awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Dushyant checks his watch and then his phone.

 **Dushyant:** Kavin ka koi message ya call?

 **Ishita (checking):** Nahi….kuch bhi nahi…

A girl dressed like cupid comes to them with a tray.

 **Girl:** Hi guys….you are together?

 **Dushyant:** No..I…I mean..yes…

 **Girl:** just select a number from the tray….aap madam ko yeh bracelet pehna dijiye and madam aap sir ke vest pe yeh pin laga dijiye..this will be your lucky draw number..

Ishita and Dushyant both pick number 7. Ishita steps closer and rises on her toes to place the pin on his vest. Some people are moving in human train and accidentally push Ishita. She falls ahead on Dushyant, he holds her waist to steady.

 **Girl:** How romantic..Sir ab aap madam ko bracelet pehnaaiye..

Dushyant and Ishita look at that girl and separate reluctantly. Dushyant picks the bracelet and makes her wear holding her left hand. Ishita's heartbeats speed up at this touch !

 **Girl:** Please enjoy the party….

 **Dushyant:** sorry Ishi…woh…kavin aayega toh yeh pin usse de doonga…

 **Ishita (sad):** okay…..her phone rings. Its Kavin

 **Ishita:** Kavin..kahan ho? Main aur Dushyant club me hai…tum aa gaye kya?

Dushyant feels heavy hearted and removes the pin from the vest. He feels all sad and yet gets ready to go. He watches as Ishita is still on the phone not saying anything. At last she keeps the phone down and looks lost.

 **Dushyant (worried):** ishi…kya kaha Kavin ne? who aa gaya?

 **Ishita (nodding her head as No):** nahi…woh…nahi aa raha hai..

 **Dushyant (shock):** Kya? Kyun? Kya kaha usne?

 **Ishita:** uska aaj subah hi apni puraani girlfriend ke saath patch up hua toh…woh uske saath….excuse me Dushyant..she rushes to the washroom

Dushyant stands there shocked and upset for Ishita.

 **Dushyant (mind):** Oh God ! bechaari Ishi…kyun kiya aapne aisa? Usse kitna buraa lag raha hoga….kahin rot oh nahi rahi naa..haan pakka isiliye washroom gayi hai..ab main kya karoon…

….. **washroom**

Ishita rushes inside and locks herself in a cubicle. She stands there processing the information.

 **Ishita (mind):** kavin…kavin ki pehle se girlfriend thi..toh mere saath valentine kyun? Ab woh nahi aa raha hai…iska matlab….iska matlab…

YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS….WOoooHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

2 girls applying make-up get startled to hear screams from a cubicle. They then are amused to see a very happy and excited looking Ishita step out of it. She smiles sheepishly and proceeds to freshen her make-up. She applies a gloss and touches on her kaajal. Pleased with her image, she steps out after taking a deep breath. She sees a worried Dushyant standing outside the washroom lobby.

 **Ishita (happy):** Dushyant…

 **Dushyant (turning and coming to her):** Ishi!...tum theekh toh ho naa..Kavin aisa kaise kar sakta hai…main baat karoon ek baar? Tum..tum please apna dil chota mat karo..woh idiot hai..woh jaanta nahi hai tumhe khokar woh kitni badi galti kar raha hai….duniya me tumse zyaada khoobsurat, intelligent aur cute ladki kahin nahi milegi…aur…

He realizes he has spoken too much. Ishita is grinning at him.

 **Dushyant:** Ishi….tum…tum kuch bol kyun nahi rahi ho?...

 **Ishita:** chalo..

 **Dushyant (nodding):** Theekh hai…ghar chalte hai..

 **Ishita:** buddhuuu…..ghar nahi…party me…

 **Dushyant (confused):** party me? Lekin Kavin toh nahi…..

 **Ishita (coming closer):** ek sach baat bolooon? Main Kavin ke saath aana hi nahi chahti thi iss party me…

 **Dushyant (shocked):** Kya? Magar tumne toh usse haan?

 **Ishita:** Haan….maine usse haan kaha tha…magar uss haan ke baad har pal apne aap ko yehi puchti rahi…Kyun kaha maine usse Haan? Koi khushi nahi mili mujhe…

 **Dushyant:** Main ek sach baat boloon? Main bhi Purvi ho haan bolne ke baad bahut confused tha…life me pehli baar valentine day pe kisi ke saath thaa..magar mujhe celebrate nahi karna tha…

They both realise they were so unhappy and sad about the whole thing. Now they look at each other and step closer. They both smile and talk at the same time…

 **Ishita/Dushyant:** Will you be my valentine?

They both are surprised pleasantly. With raised heartbeats they look at each other….

 **Ishita/Dushyant:** Yessss…

Ishita takes the pin from Dushyant's hand and puts it on his vest again. They both look into each other's eyes..

 **Party Host:** Ladies and gentlemen, please step in to dance away with our DJ…..don't forget we have the lucky draw tonight !

Dushyant smiles and forwards his hand to Ishita.

 **Dushyant:** Will you dance with me?

 **Ishita (happy):** Sure….

 **Dushyant (teasing):** ek min…tumhare joote dekh loon..wohi 15 kilo waale toh nahi hai naa…

 **Ishita (hitting him):** Nahi….aaj 25 kilo ke hai…chalo abhi….

They both step on the dance floor. The DJ spins a romantic track..

 ** _Pyaar Ki Yeh Kahaani Suno, Ek Ladka Tha Ek Ladki Thi_**

 ** _Hoti Kya Hai Jawaani Suno, Ek Ladka Tha, Ek Ladki Thi_**

Dushyant and Ishita remember their childhood, the fights, fun times they shared together….

 ** _Woh Bhi Ek Daur Tha, Waqt Hi Aur Tha_**

 ** _Jab Woh The Ajnabi,Dono Tanaha Se The_**

 ** _Par Woh Kehte Kise, Baat Jo Dil Mein Thi_**

They remember the day they joined the dance class together. The way they were clumsy in their practice. Dushyant smiles as he lifts Ishita now, he looks at her face she looks cute enough. Ishita holds his shoulders feeling its broadness.

 ** _Gumsum Gumsum Rehte The Dono, Phir Bhi Dil Mein Kehte The Dono_**

 ** _Koyi Sapana Hum Bhi To Paayein, Ek Din Tute Ghum Ke Woh Ghere_**

 ** _Jhilmil Jhilmil Aaye Savere, Mausam Badala Jaagi Fizaayein_**

Dushyant twirls Ishita around his fingers, her pony hits his face – he inhales its heavenly aroma. He looks intently at her face, she stops and swallows as he brings his hands near her ears. He grazes past her ear and removes her clip releasing her silky hairs all over…

 ** _Woh Mil Gaye, Woh Khil Gaye,Aur Pyaar Ho Hi Gaya_**

 ** _Jo Maanga Tha, Woh Paaya To, Hosh Kho Hi Gaya_**

She smiles as he holds her by waist and lifts her up. She throws her head back, and he dips her…

 ** _Pyaar Ki Yeh Kahaani Suno, Ek Ladka Tha Ek Ladki Thi_**

 ** _Hoti Kya Hai Jawaani Suno, Ek Ladka Tha Ek Ladki Thi_**

The music fades away as they both continue to gaze into each other's eyes in the dip. Everyone cheers, they get up.

 **Party host:** And Now…the moment we have been waiting for…the lucky draw…

Everyone cheers and the host picks a chit. Ishita crosses her fingers.

 **Party host:** And the lucky Couple is ….Lucky Couple number 7….

Ishita screams in happiness and rushes ahead pulling Dushyant with her.

 **Party Host:** Oh wow…..you guys are our lucky winners and boy ! are they cute…..what say guys

 **People:** Yesssssssss….

Dushyant and Ishita stand there blushing. The host hands them a gift and flowers. And they are escorted to a separate floor.

 **Ishita (excited):** Dushyant…kaisa hoga candlelight dinner?

 **Dushyant (holding her hands):** Pata nahi…magar tumhare saath everything is nice…

They step out of the lift to an open terrace. They look at the arrangements with an open mouth and wide eyes.

 **Ishita (jumping):** woooooowwwww…its sooo…

 **Dushyant:** soooooo? Sooo what?

 **Ishita (shy):** So nice…nice..aur kya?

 **Dushyant (coming behind her, in her ears):** its soo romantic, beautiful just like you..

Ishita feels funny as Dushyant whispers in her ears. She steps aside and stands looking at the scenery from the open terrace. Dushyant comes and stands next to her.

 **Dushyant:** Ishi…main aur tum? Kya yeh theekh hai?

 **Ishita:** ajeeb lag raha hai..magar acha bhi lag raha hai…

 **Dushyant:** Pata hai…aaj tumhare saath dance karke aisa laga jaise…hum hamesha bas yuhi ek doosre ko dekhte rahe..

 **Ishita (shy):** Hmmm….

 **Dushyant (straightening spine, clearing throat):** Are…are we in love?

 **Ishita (looking at him, cannot meet his eyes):** Love?...I…I don't know…

 **Dushyant:** Mom hamesha kehti hai..hamari Jodi bahut cute hai…sach kahoon toh mujhe bhi lagta hai…Ishi..you…you are beautiful…

 **Ishita (shy):** and you are very handsome….

 **Waiter:** Sir/Madam…dinner is served…enjoy…

They both enjoy the dinner together. After dinner they leave the place holding hands.

 **Dushyant:** Ishi….i pray to god ki hamara yeh saath kabhi naa choote…

 **Ishita:** me too…

 **Ishita house**

Ishita steps inside in a dazed way. Her mother sees a car go away and goes behind her to ask how was her date.

 **IshitaM:** Ishi…kaisa tha? Ishi..bataa naa..kya kiya tum logon ne?

 **Ishita (dreamy):** Hmmm..

 **ishitaM:** aaj Kavin ko andar kyun nahi bulaya? Main bhi mil leti…

 **Ishita (dreamy):** kaun kavin?

 **ishitaM:** Ishiiiii….ruk toh sahi….theekh se bataa…Ishi…

Ishita walks to her room and shuts the door, and lies on the bed in a dazed manner. Her mother opens the door and walks in.

Ishita is lying on her bed lost in thoughts holding her hand on her head and smiling away. Before her mother can talk, her phone rings. Ishita sits up and blushes seeing the name on her phone..

 **Ishita (shy):** Dush….ghar pahunch gaye…

 **Dushyant (smile):** Haan Ishi…kya kar rahi ho..

Ishita smiles and sees her mother.

 **Ishita:** maa…main baat kar rahi hoon…aap..jaoo naa..

Ishita's mother leaves the room. 30 mins later she comes back and opens the door slightly. Ishita is still smiling and talking in shy and soft tones and in between cuddling her teddy.

Ishita's mother dials her best friend.

 **IshitaM:** Sushma…..chamatkaar ho gaya

 **DushyantM (excited):** Haan yaar..main tujhe abhi phone karne waali thi….sach me..bhagwaan ne sun li…

 **ishitaM (checking Ishita):** Ishita ko itnaa sharmaate kabhi nahi dekha….kitni cute lag rahi hai..

 **dushyant M (checking Dushyant):** yahan bhi wahi haal hai…Ishi ki photo ko tabse dekhke baat kar raha hai..

 **7 years later….**

 **A wedding reception**

 **Host:** Ladies and gentleman put your hands together to the cutest newly married Jodi in town – Dushyant and Ishita….

Everyone claps as the sweet couple makes their way to the stage. Its an open lawn and family and friends have gathered to celebrate their lovely union.

 **Host:** So Dush and Ishi ab aapke saamne aapki love story pesh karenge hamare performers.

Everyone smiles and enjoys their cute love story which starts with the dance class, their mis-steps, jealousy and finally the valentine party….

At the end of the performance the host asks the couple to dance.

 **Dushyant:** Ishi…..will you be my dance partner forever?

 **Ishita:** of course….mere alaawa tumhare saath kaun dance karega?

 **Dushyant:** haaan..tumhare wajandaar jooto ka bojh toh sirf main hi seh sakta hoon…aur tumhare jhadoo jaise baalon ko bhi toh

 **Ishita:** ooooo….for your kind information…tumhe Kavin yaad hai..usne kaha thaa mere baal sundar hai..Hmfff

 **Dushyant:** achaaaa…tumse bhi zyaada silky baal Purvi ke the..aur usse mere biceps bhi pasand the…

 **Ishita :** achaaa?

 **Dushyant:** Haaaannn?

 **ishitaM/DushyantM:** arre ab toh ladna bandh karo….tum dono ki shaadi ho gayi hai…

All the guests laugh and they both are embarrassed. Ishita and Dushyant smile and start dancing in perfect co-ordination.

 **While dancing…**

 **Dushyant:** Ishi….hamara pyaar aaj se 7 saal pehle valentine day pe shuru hua tha…aaj bhi valentine daye hai…

 **Ishita(placing her head on his chest):** Haan..

 **Dushyant:** main kuch poochna chahta hoon tumse…

 **Ishita:** main bhi….

 **Dushyant/Ishita:** _Will you be my valentine forever?_

 **Dushyant/Ishita:** yesss…

They both smile and join their foreheads…

 **Dushyant:** I love you Ishi…forever..

 **Ishita:** I love you too Dush…forever…

They both just stand there and sway to the music with full love. Suddenly a shower of rose petals falls on them from above. They look up and then smile at each other.

 **IshitaM (to host):** wow…yeh rose petals toh ekdum surprise rakha…I loved it

 **DushyantM:** haan…ekdum awesome hai…aur dekho naa kabse ho raha hai…khatam hi nahi ho raha hai..waise yeh shower kar kaun raha hai? They look up….

 **Host (confused):** yehi toh main bhi soch raha hoon..yeh kar kaun raha hai?...

 **Up…..thoda Up….wayyyyy up…..in the heavens….**

Two angels are blowing rose petals on the couple below. The boy angel takes a break and starts showering the petals on the girl angel next to him…

 **Girl angel (shutting eyes):** Stop it….hame Dush aur Ishi ke liye rose shower karna hai..aaj unki shaadi hai…

 **Boy angel (still blowing petals on her):** haan..magar aaj hamari bhi anniversary hai…hai naa Love..

 **Girl angel:** kitni sadiyaan ho gayi hame pyaar karke **Kavin !**

 **Boy angel:** jitna hum ginn bhi nahi sakte…. **Purvi….**

Kavin stops the shower and picks up Purvi and swirls her around among the clouds.

 **Kavin:** will you dance with me?

 **Purvi:** hamesha…..

Purvi steps on Kavin's toes gently and he lifts her up. He snaps his fingers and the atmosphere changes – the clouds reflect many soft colors and petals float along…Kavin and Purvi glide softly around – light as feathers or fluffy clouds…

 **Purvi (tears in eyes):** I love you Kavin….so much…

 **Kavin (kissing her tears):** I love you too Purvi…..forever and ever…

Suddenly the setting changes… they are now in God's office….

 **God (clearing throat):** romance se fursat mil gaya tumhe Angel Purvi aur Angel Kavin

 **Kavin/Purvi (separating):** Yes sir…

 **God:** Tum dono ne Ishita aur Dushyant ko bahut ache se milaa diyaa…ab tumhare next assignment ke liye tayyar ho jaooo…

Tumhara agla couple hai…..

 **Kavin and Purvi (shock):** **_ABHIJIT AUR TARIKAAAAA…._**

 **Kavin (shaking head):** Oh God…yeh toh naa mumkin hai…20 saal ho gaye sir..magar yeh dono abhi tak..aise hi hain…

 **Purvi (folding hands):** humse koi galti ho gayi Sir..jo yeh punishment de rahe hai aap…

 **God (smiling):** mmhmmmm….tum dono hamare heavens ke sabse pyaare aur love se bhare angel ho…tumhe vardaan mila hai..sadiyon tak pyaar karne kaa..tum dono amar ho..kabhi nahi maroge aur tumhara pyaar har pal sirf badhta jaayega…aise me tumhara farz hai…sache pyaar karne waalo ko milaana…toh be ready for your next mission….God snaps his fingers !

 **CID Bureau…..One morning**

Abhijit and Tarika are walking towards each other.

 **Abhijit (mind):** Arre waah..tarikaaji…akeli…aaj thodi flirting kar leta hoon..

 **Tarika (mind):** Oh My god..Abhi…yahan…aaj toh please bataa do apne dil ki baat..

Suddenly Salunkhe sir walks out.

 **Salunkhe:** Tarika..rukoooo..

Abhijit and Tarika both realise he is around and turn to the opposite directions…

Abhijit collides into a small, cute girl.

 **Abhjit:** sambhaalo Purvi…kahan dhyaan hai?

 **Purvi (holding him):** Ohhh…Thank you sir….aapne bachaa liyaa…ek coffee ho jaaye? Case 21335 discuss karna tha

Tarika watches with jealousy as Abhijit helps Purvi get up.

 **Tarika (sharply):** Main ghar jaa rahi hoon…Abhijit…

She waits for Abhijit to offer to drop her home. Abhijit is confused. Tarika fumes in anger as she sees he is reluctant.

 **Voice:** main drop kar doon Dr Tarika?

Tarika turns and smiles at the newcomer.

 **Tarika (setting her hairs):** Hi Kavin…tum drop karoge mujhe?

 **Kavin (flirty):** haan…thodi friendship ho jaayegi..kyun Abhijit sir…

 **Abhijit (jealous):** Haan..haan…friendship…..

Abhijit and Purvi , Kavin and Tarika walk in the opposite directions…

Purvi and Kavin turn and look at each other – they wink and blow kiss to each other…

 **Up…..way Up…..arre abhi toh pata hai naa….hamaare God Ji…..**

 **God (looks like ACP pradyuman):** Hmmmmm….kuch toh Magic hai….he twists his fingers !

 **Phewwww...ho gaya...I loved writing this story...it takes me back to my salsa dance class days..i learnt Salsa for very few months but enjoyed it...No I didn't fall in love or meet someone special...but yes everyday wished to meet someone special...hehehehe...dil ke armaan fanfiction me nikal gaye...**

 **let me know how you liked the story...review comments ka intezaar hai..Bye...**


End file.
